


Ice Games

by ErikNutInThisPoosy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Killmonger x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Black Panther Smut, Erik KIllmonger x Reader - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger Fluff, F/M, erik killmonger smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikNutInThisPoosy/pseuds/ErikNutInThisPoosy





	Ice Games

“Erik where are you taking me, it’s cold!”

“Just a few more steps and we will be there Princess.”

Angel rolled her eyes behind her satin blindfold; she was cold, tired, irritated and ready to go home. For two whole months Angel waited for her husband to come home to her, but instead of coming home he vanished and missed her birthday, he missed Thanksgiving, he missed Christmas, and had he been gone for one more day then he would’ve missed New Years. For two whole months Angel Stevens sat by the phone wondering where her waterhead husband was at and when she realized Erik was about to miss another important holiday she contemplated the idea of divorce or maybe a legal separation. It was no coincidence that on the day Angels mind toyed with the thought of leaving Erik he finally appeared with no explanation on where he had been or where he was taking her, all she knew was that one moment she went from throwing every article of clothing he owned into a bonfire, to being swept off her feet and blindfolded.

“I’ve seen Bird Box N'Jadaka! Why and I blindfolded!”

Erik paused and looked back at his wife with confusion riddled on his face. “Bird Box? What the hell is Bird Box?”

Angel huffed in frustration but took this time to dig into Erik’s ass as a sly grin spread across her face, identical to the one Erik would give T'Challa before roasting his life at 350 degrees. “Bird Box is basically a movie about some mythical spirt that turns you crazy if you look at it, so you have to always wear a blindfold or be blind. You would know about the film if you didn’t vanish in thin air for two months. Where were you again? What other bitch had your dick and mind so occupied you couldn’t call your WIFE and let her know you were okay? Dirty Diana ass nigga.”

Erik had heard enough and scooped Angel up bridal style as he carried her to their final destination. The sudden feeling of tolerable coldness and the smell of lavender body oil filled Angels nostrils as Erik placed her back down on the ground and stood behind her with a familiar surprise positioned between her ass cheeks. Erik tugged on the strings of Angels blindfold and before removing it he leaned in close to her ear nibbling and licking along one of the most sensitive spots of her body. Erik’s voice dropped a couple octaves as he whispered into Angels ear knowing it would have her weak in the knees. “You wanna keep running your fucking mouth or do you want Daddy to show you his big surprise?”

Angel gulped at the double meaning, she kept herself satisfied and preoccupied while Erik was gone but nothing could completely replace the way he made her body feel. The biting, the scratching, the shit talking, and the look of domination in Erik’s eyes right before he plowed his third leg into Angel and snatched her soul from her body was too much to give up… For now. Angel took a quick second to ponder on her choices as she felt Erik’s heavy breathing up against the nape of her neck, he was getting impatient, but she could give two fucks. Erik made her wait for him to return, so now he had to wait on her decision, Angel was in control and Erik was in for a hell of a surprise. "Show me the big surprise, and it better be big N'Jadaka.“

Erik’s chuckled at Angel catching on to his double entendre as he released her blindfold and allowed her to take in her surroundings. Angel was confused and intrigued at the same time; the walls, floor, furniture, and even the bed was made of thick ice while a set of cozy fur blankets adorned the ice bed. "Erik… What is this place?”

Erik took a step away from Angel and threw his arms in the air like a grand gesture as he dramatically turned around in a circle. “This Princess… Is an Ice Hotel. Everything in here is made of ice and this was once a small igloo that got out of hand and turned into a masterpiece.” Angel stood in place still trying to piece together what she was looking at, she had traveled to Wakanda and thought that was the most exquisite place she’d ever seen but this winter wonderland was slowly taking the number one spot. Erik watched his wife in awe as his heart tore into pieces, he couldn’t imagine what he put her through during those two months and wanted to do everything in his power to make it up to her even if that meant being forced to sleep on the couch when they got back home.

Angel snapped out of her spell of admiration of the Ice Hotel and slowly began stripping down out of her custom-made Balmain white snow suit never breaking eye contact with the man she planned on breaking in two. The mixture of Erik’s burning eyes and the frosty chilled cave send shivers up Angels spine and goosebumps down her arms.

Erik let a snarky smile bring out his deep dimples as he watched his wife strip down to her birthday suit while ice surrounded her. “Can we eat dinner first Mrs. Stevens? I flew in a private chef and-”

Angel held up her right hand silencing Erik, “You aren’t in charge right now Erik, take your clothes off and lay down on that fur. Now.”

Erik raised his eyebrows in shock at Angels sudden dominance. If this was any other situation Erik would challenge Angel until he regained the title of being the Dom in the bedroom but something about the venom in her voice let Erik know that he was on thin ice, literally and physically. Erik decided to comply and slowly stripped himself out of his husky winter outfit until his bare ass cheeks clenched at the winter breeze. Mental note to self: Don’t ever come back to this cold ass hotel trying to be romantic.

Angel strutted over to where Erik stood in all his glory, even though the Ice Hotel was 23°F Erik’s third leg stood at attention as if it was a hot day in the summer. Angel was amused and decided to take her game up a notch. Without warning Angel picked up one of her snow boots and began hitting it against the ice wall until a handful of ice cubes came crashing down. One by one Angel picked the hacked cubes up and walked back over to where an inquisitive Erik sat on top of a pile of fur blankets. Angel snatched one of the many fur blankets off of the frozen bed and placed it down on the ground in front of Erik before placing her knees down on the fur blanket and she drew her attention to the hardened member that jerked in front of her face. Angel glanced at Erik’s stoic face once again before popping two ice cubes in her mouth, one on each side of her mouth before slurping Erik’s rod into her cool but warm mouth.

Erik’s face scrunched up as he let out a moan and felt his legs slightly shake. This obviously wasn’t Erik’s first time getting head, especially head from his wife but it was the first time his body didn’t know how to react. Angel had Erik “ooing” and “ahhing” like a bad bitch and he hated it. “Aye! Aye! S-s-slow down ma! Are you trying to make a nigga cum quick? Sheesh!”

Angel popped Erik’s sensitive dick out of her mouth and crunched down on the almost melted ice cubes in her mouth before plopping another two inside and reinserting Erik’s dick without ever addressing him and his squeamish movements. Bitch ass nigga. Angel continued to give Erik the ultimate supreme suck adding in the motion of her two hands as if she was grinding up some black pepper. Angels tongue twirled the ice cubes around Erik’s sensitive head and her eyes slowly traveled up from his panting chest to his flushed face and reddened nose. It was a sight to see, Erik “the sex god” become a pawn in Angels fantasy, she was in complete control and was loving every second of it.

Angel continued to slurp and suck Erik as he threw his head against the pile of furs and clawed his nails into the now scratched and cracked ice bed. Erik’s dick jumped in Angels mouth as she slid his length all the way down her throat and he let out low groans begging for mercy and pleading to cum. Angel released Erik’s dick from her mouth once again and stroked him using her spit as lube. “You want to cum Erik? Do you want to cum in the mouth of the wife you abandoned for two whole months? Is that what you want Daddy?”

The sarcasm that dripped off of the way Angel said “Daddy” had Erik conflicted, he wanted to pop off about the disrespect he was receiving, but he also wanted to cum… He needed to cum… He HAD to cum. Erik grabbed the back of Angels head and repeatedly rammed his dick down her throat loving the way a trail of spit connected her glossy lips and his veiny dick every time he allowed her to come up for air. “Fuckkkkk I’m cuming! Swallow all of it!” Erik frantically continued fucking Angels throat chasing after his own orgasm and five pumps later Erik was letting out an aggressive growl as a load of thick cum slid down Angels throat.

Erik held Angels head in place for a few seconds until his body stopped convulsing with aftershocks, this was definitely going down as the best head he ever received. “Shit baby, where you learn how to suck dick like that?”

Erik assumed he was asking a rhetorical question that didn’t need an answer, but he was caught off guard when Angel stood up off the icy floor and crawled up his body until her plump lips were rubbing up against his ear. “Ask M'Baku where I learned how to please like that.”


End file.
